King Zior
King Zior is the ruler of Tiberoa and the father of the Princesses Emille and Lisa. His seat of power is the capital of Tiberoa, Fletz, ruling from the Twin Castle. Six months before Dart and company arrive in Fletz Princess Emille was replaced by the faux Princess Emille without anyone being the wiser that she was not the same person. Unlike the people of Fletz and his younger daughter King Zior was actually pleased in the apparent change in attitude of his older daughter. As Princess Lisa would explain, he was pleased that his daughter was suddenly so active. King Zior himself would comment cheerfully on his theory about Emille's sudden hardy appitite being a sign of what happens when a girl turns twenty. He either did not or refused to notice that her change in attitude also included her suddenly becoming rather rude and abusive to the citizens of Fletz and those around her. King Zior seems to be having problems with his eyesight and his memory when first encountered as he believes that there are multiple Festers when Fester brings Dart and company before him so they may ask permission to enter the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. He also forgets having heard of the valley before and asks Fester if it was his imagination or had he heard of the valley. Upon being reminded he remembers a young man named Lynn also recently asking permission to enter the valley and believes only daredevils would do so. Nevertheless he grants Dart and company permission to enter the valley and invites them to spend the night in the Twin Castle. King Zior failed to take note of the bandits disguising themselves as knights, possibly allowing himself to be blinded to the fact that they were not the kind of people who would normally serve the Knighthood of Tiberoa due to his delight in the change in attitude of his older daughter. However, he could not fail to notice when the real Princess Emille arrived with Dart and company to interupt the Coming of Age Ceremony in order to try to prevent the faux Princess Emille from obtaining the Moon Dagger. It is at this point that Lenus dropped her disguise and reveal she was a Wingly. King Zior would wonder if she had taken on the appearance of his daughter merely to take back the Divine Moon Object for the Winglies. With the Moon Dagger stolen King Zior would authorize the Queen Fury to track her down with Dart and company aboard. When Dart and company returned empty handed King Zior chided them for seeing only their failure to bring back the Moon Dagger. He points out that they brought justice to the bandits, defeated the sea dragon of Illisa Bay, and brought happiness back to his people. He then insists that the Moon Dagger was a mere tradition and traditions alone don't put smiles on people's faces. He then reveals that a banquet is to be held in honor of the seven heroes who did so much for Tiberoa. Sometime after Dart and company leave Tiberoa for Mille Seseau the Wingly Caron on behalf of Charle Frahma to prepare a dock for the Queen Fury at the Twin Castle to transport Dart and company to Rouge in order for them to attempt to stop the end of the world. King Zior does as instructed and begs the seven Dragoons to do what they can to save the world. Category:Humans Category:Non-playable characters